gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNMA-0001V Regnant
GNMA-0001V Regnant (aka Regnant) is modeled after the prototype mobile armor GNMA-Y0001 Empruss in season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The unit is piloted by Louise Halevy. Technology & Combat Characteristics Mobile Armor Mode In addition to electrified wire grapplers, Regnant possesses an enhanced GN Field, capable of withstanding a Hyper Burst blast from GN-008 Seravee Gundam. It also possesses a hyper beam weapon similar to the Empruss, but unlike its predecessor, the beam's path can curve trajectory shoot down evasive targets. Mobile Suit Mode Larger than any known mobile suit. Its head looks similar to the Ahead Smultron, but underneath the mask is a gundam-style head. It is made to be a ranged attack suit, slightly similar to the Seravee or Virtue, but with GN Fangs. In addition, its strength allows it to literally smash opposing mobile suits in melee combat. Armaments ;*GN Fangs :The Regnant possesses 10 GN Fangs. Similar to the Fangs of Arche Gundam, they require periodic recharging to ensure their continued usage. ;*GN Particle Cannon :Similar to the cannon installed on the GNMA-Y0001 Empruss, the Regnant's GN Particle cannon is just as powerful, but literally with one unique twist. The particle cannon can change direction based on the location of the enemy. This makes the Regnant even more dangerous than its predecessor ;*Egner Whip :Mounted in sets of four per hand, these cables can wrap around enemy mobile suits and electrocute them. ;*GN Missiles :The Regnant has GN Missiles, with 8 missiles per hand. These are capable of similar damage to other GN Missiles. System Features ;*GN Field History Based on the prototype Empruss, Innovator leader Ribbons Almark gave the suit to Louise Halevy, his personal pseudo-Innovator, to eradicate Celestial Being. In her first battle, she demonstrates the Regnant's power against the Gundams, as the bending particle beams outclassed them and even caught them off-guard with electric wires. Suddenly, 00 Raiser was able to sever the wires and threw one of its GN Sword IIs at it before shooting the sword, causing damage to the Regnant and forcing the Innovators to retreat. The Regnant's second mission was to accompany Mr. Bushido/Susanowo to the Eclipse colony at L5. There, Louise/Regnant mauled the Gundam Throne Drei until it was destroyed. The Regnant then returned to the A-Laws fleet. Shortly before the final battle between the A-Laws and Celestial Being Louise/Regnant left the fleet alongside Hiling/Garazzo, Revive/Gadessa, and Andrei/Ahead to go to the Celestial Being mothership . In its final battle against the 00 Raiser, Louise had Regnant capture the stunned Gundam in a bear hug, holding in place so that the two machines could be struck by three Gaga units. Saji fired missiles at the machines and destroyed two of them but they were still hit by the third, knocking Louise unconscious. The Regnant looked unharmed though, suggesting that it might have just received minor damage. After the Earth Sphere Federation takes over the Celestial Being mothership they discover both the Gaga units and Regnant. Variants ;*GNMA-0001V2 Regnant 2 Picture Gallery gnma-0001v-gnclawmissile.jpg gnma-0001v-head.jpg gnma-0001v-missilelauncher.jpg 8799i.jpg Trivia *While in Mobile Suit Mode, the Regnant bears close resemblance to Puru's Custom Qubeley Mk-II. *Regnant's Beam Bending is similar to the GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam's "Hresvelgr" plasma induction cannon, allowing it to strike into different angles, creating a perfect surprise attack. References 1264491193078.jpg|Gundam 00N - GNMA-0001V Regnant - Regnants Discovery by ESF img975.jpg|Gundam 00N - Robot Damashii - Regnant w/ GNX-609T GN-XIII GNMA.jpg|GNMA-0001V Regnant - MS Head External Links *GNMA-0001V Regnant on MAHQ.net